One Midnight
by whitetiger-isabella
Summary: oneshot. what happens when they complete the jewel? what will Inuaysha and Kagome do?


Hey, to anybody who starts to read this. I don't have high hopes for the one-shot :'(. So, i just wrote this story because I had the inspiration to write. So here is story.

_I don't own or will ever own Inuyasha._

* * *

It was the middle of the night. There was a gentle breeze blow around a girl, sitting on a green hill, covered in different kinds of flowers. She was looking up at the midnight blue sky, with stars shining as bright as diamonds, but the moon wasn't out tonight. The trees made soft sounds as the wind move though their branches. Leaves were starting to fall from the trees in different colors of reds and yellows. The girl picked flower that was right next to her. It was a petty purple flower. She didn't know the name of the flower, but it look like a purple star. She placed the flower behind her right ear. 

The girl was sitting on the green hill looking towards the sky. She was deep in thought. She had ways wonder what she was going to do when the jewel was completed. But she never thought that it would happen this fast. She didn't know if she should stay in this time or not. As the questions kept her deep in thought, the wind blow lightly against her face and blow though her raven hair. She didn't know how long she been deep in thought. She had sneaked away when everyone was fast asleep. She had needed time to think.

The wind blow again, but in a different place. A place not far away from where the girl sat. This place was cover with tree, for the man didn't want to be seemed. He had been watching the girl, the girl from his dream. As he looked at her, he thought many times that she was an angel. An angel sent to earth to repair all the damage done by evil. He wondered why he was blessed in knowing of her existence. He loves her so much, but he was afraid that she wouldn't return his love. How could she love him, for he was nothing but a half-breed.

He sat there thinking of all the times they shared together. The good times, the bad, but through the whole thing, she was always by his side. He jumped onto a low branch of a pine tree and sat there, still looking at her. He loves everything about her. Like the way her hips move when she walks, or the way her eyes seem to see right though you, to look deep into his soul. He always watches her, waiting for the right time to tell her that he love her. He had listened to her, even when she thought she was alone.

But tonight was different. She had that face on, the face that said she had been thinking of something, and it was bothering her. He knew the face, for he had seem it many times when she thought about going back to her time. He wondered what she was thinking about. What was troubling this angel. He looked at her closely and saw that her lips were moving. He softly jumped from where he was sitting, he landed soundlessly on a branch just a few feet from her. Now he could hear the soft words that she spoke. He listened closely to her.

"What am I doing here? The jewel is completed. So why am I still here? Inuyasha doesn't want me around. I was only his jewel detector, nothing more... but I can't go. I…I love him." Kagome said softly with a note of sadness in her voice.

Inuyasha was so a little confused, she couldn't have said that she love him. He must had heard wrong. But than why could smell salt coming from where he was facing and knew Kagome was crying. He hated it when she cried. He loved to see her smile and he would do anything to put a smile to her face. Tell Kagome that he loved her wouldn't be that hard now because she already said that she love him, even though she didn't know that he was there.

He jumped out of the tree he was in and softly landed next to her. She didn't seem to notice, she he sat down and put his arm around her, which made her very tense. He asked what was wrong, even though he knew the answer. She just shook her head and nothing. She began to relax in his embrace and she look at him, like she was looking at him for the very first time. She was a little surprise at how nice he is being, but he had been nice to her a lot lately, and she like that. When she looked into his golden eyes, she saw something different tonight, but she couldn't place what was different about them.

"Kagome… there's something I need to tell you." he said looking into her deep chocolate eyes.

"What is it?" she ask a little scare that he will tell her to go back to her own time because she didn't belong here and that he didn't need her any more.

"I…I love you." he said so softly that she had to strain her ears to hear him.

"WHAT?" she asked in total shock.

"I said I love you." he said a little annoy that she made him repeat that, for it was hard to say the first time because of her shocked face.

"I love you too." she said with a small smile.

Inuyasha move slowly towards Kagome. They both close their eyes as their lips meet into a kiss that soon became a passion kiss. After they broke from the kiss Kagome lay down on the ground and Inuyasha took off his fire rat overcoat and put it over Kagome before he laid down next her. They slowly close their eyes looking towards the stars. The fall asleep with the thought that they love each other.

* * *

I hope you like the story. Please review. :D 

Isabella the White Tiger


End file.
